Chronoshift
Allied Nations |recharge = 7:00 |called = Chronosphere |effect = Teleports friendly vehicles in a 3x3 radius to another location anywhere on the map |superweapon = 1 }} Chronoshift is a support power that is the ability of the Allied defensive superweapon, the Chronosphere. It teleports up to 9 vehicles in its area-of-effect to any location on the battlefield. However, Chronoshift does not work on infantry, which will simply be unaffected, although infantry inside vehicles will be teleported along with the vehicle. It also does not affect aircraft (except for Stallion Transports), even if they are grounded, amphibious transports and epic units. Note that teleporting land vehicles (except amphibious ones) to water will cause them to sink to their demise or result in their destruction upon arrival; this also applies for teleporting naval vessels to land as well. However, Chronoshift cannot be abused to teleport enemy units, typically in the aforementioned manner. Chronoshift allows Allied forces to teleport vehicles into unexpected places, preferably close to enemy bases, from which they can strike the enemy from the least expected position. For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. AI behavior The AI uses the Chronoshift to send specific task forces primarily consisting of siege units in the heart of their enemy's Construction Yard to destroy it. If the Construction Yard is destroyed, they will target the radar structure, War Factory, or Barracks in that order before targeting other structures. The task force will be prepared and regroup at their base when the Chronosphere is nearly ready. Easy * 4x Athena Cannons * 4x Prism Tanks * 4x Hailstorms Medium/Hard * 4x Athena Cannons, 2x Abrams Tanks * 4x Prism Tanks, 2x Charon Tanks * 4x Hailstorms, 2x Blizzard Tanks Appearances In the campaign, although the Allies are using Chronoshift to teleport their forces frequently, most are used by the friendly forces or the enemies to chronoshift forces to the battlefield. Chronoshift is hardly available by the player. Act One * Between The Gardener and Panic Cycle, the Chronoshift is used to bring the Battle Tortoise carrying KI Scientists to the SteinsTech Lab. However, the Chronoshift doesn't go as well as expected, and the Tortoise ends up a distance from the lab. The same Battle Tortoise is Chronoshifted to London at the end of the mission. Act Two * Tanya is rescued via Chronoshift at the end of The Mermaid and later sent to Rome in Puppet Master by the same method. This marks the Allies has begun to use the Chronosphere built inside the Paradox Engine. In the subsequent missions, once the Allied heroes fall, they will leave the battlefield in the form of being chronoshifted. * In the early stage of Hysteria and Relentless, the Chronoshift supported by the Paradox Engine is used to provide various chrono reinforcement support powers for the player, each takes 1 minute to recharge, cost $3000 per pack and will be disabled when the player gains access to a Construction Yard: ** In Hysteria, each pack consists of either a Charon Tank, a Thor Gunship, two Prism Tanks or four Cavalier Tanks. Chrono reinforcements are enabled when the Epsilon Radar Spire is captured. ** In Relentless, each pack consists of two Mirage Tanks, three Cavalier Tanks, three Archon AMCs or four Robot Tanks. Chrono reinforcements are enabled when the player's forces arrive at the Pacific Front outpost. * In the second part of Relentless and in Insomnia after the Paradox Engine's arrival, the player can use a Chronoshift that is not disabled when the player's base is low on power. See also * Invulnerability * Rage * Blasticade zh:超时空传送 Category:Support superweapons Category:Support Powers Category:Allied Nations